Spongebob Squarepants
Spongebob Squarepants is the main protagonist of the'' Spongebob Squarepants'' animated series and one of HighLifeCola's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rivals are Rigby and Mordecai. Biography I'M READY! A chipper sea sponge from the underwater city of Bikini Bottom, Spongebob is a fry cook at the Krusty Krab. He loves his job and loves to practice ka-ra-te with his friend Sandy. His best friends are Patrick Star and Squidward Tentacles, although in the case of Squidward, the feeling may not exactly be mutual. He rarely lets anything get him down and always pushes forward with his motto: "I'm ready!" THE LEGACY OF SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS: * Legend of the Lost Spatula * SuperSponge * Operation Krabby Patty * Revenge of the Flying Dutchman * Employee of the Month * Battle for Bikini Bottom * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie: The Video Game * Lights, Camera, Pants! * Creature from the Krusty Krab * Atlantis Squarepants * Spongebob's Boating Bash * Spongebob Squigglepants Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: agent p Reason: ??? Connection: Spongebob was running and said he hated this place due to most of the characters he battled but then agent p waks in spongebob thinks him as a ugly fish then agent p Gos in attacking mode Ending TBA Gameplay TBA (Square Moves) *'Ka-Ra-Te Chop' '- ' - Spongebob does a quick chop. *'Sand Slap -' or + - Spongebob does a spinning slap that hits on both sides. *'Ka-Ra-Te Uppercut' '- ' + - Spongebob does a quick uppercut. *'Gary Shield' '- ' + - Gary appears and Spongebob hides behind him to absorb damage. *'Air Ka-Ra-Te Chop' '- ' (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Air Sand Slap' '- ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Air Ka-Ra-Te Uppercut' '- ' + (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Anvilpants' '- ' + - (midair) - Spongebob turns into an anvil and slams down. file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'Spatula Smack' '-' file:btn_triangle.png - A melee attack with very high knockback. *'Sandboard' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Spongebob rides forward on his sandboard. *'Flying Pants' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Spongebob inflates his pants and can fly for a short time. *'Spongeball' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Spongebob rolls into a ball, increasing his speed. *'Air Spatula Smack' '-' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Air Sandboard' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Air Flying Pants' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground. *'Air Spongeball' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground. (Circle Moves) *'Bubble Blow' '- ' - Spongebob blows a bubble that explodes after a delay. *'Cruise Bubble' '- ' or + - Spongebob fires a controllable bubble missile. *'Bubble Bash' '- ' + - Spongebob launches straight up, damaging anyone above him. * Bubble Bowl '- ' + - Spongebob rolls a bubble across the ground. * Air Bubble Blow '- ' (midair) - Same as the ground. * Air Cruise Bubble '- ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground, but Spongebob instead fires a bubble missile straight forward. * Air Bubble Bash - + (midair) - Same as the ground. * Bubble Bounce '- ' + (midair) - Spongebob crashes downwards and bounces up on impact. (Throws) * '- ' or - Blow (Forward) * '- ' -Blow (Up) * '- ' - Blow (Down) (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * Pelvic Thrust! '- ' (Level 1 Super): Spongebob rushes back and forth three times, killing anyone in his way. * Anchor Arms '- ' (Level 2 Super): Spongebob inflates his anchor arms, making his attacks deadly for a short time. * Goofy Goober Rock! '- ' (Level 3 Super): Spongebob becomes the flying guitar wizard from the movie. He can fly around and shoots laser for the duration of the super. alternate lv 3:ivinceabubble * Quotes and Taunts Taunts TBA Quotes TBA Intros and Outros Intros TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen *'Win' *'Lose' Victory Music *Generic Minions *Patrick Star - Reach Rank 8 with Spongebob Squarepants Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Nickelodeon Category:Favorite characters Category:Thq